


Swimsuit Issues

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryu has left Irene in Momiji's care. But that was before the swimsuits.





	Swimsuit Issues

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 5 - dubiously. Totally silly, sorry?
> 
> Originally posted September 22nd, 2014.

Momiji had missed the exact reason for his CIA contact, Irene, being dropped off in the village, mostly because her English wasn't as good as Ryu apparently thought it was. Thankfully, Irene's Japanese was commendable. And the 'why' didn't really matter - Momiji would protect Irene with her life if necessary.

Though it didn't seem like it would - it seemed more like Irene would need to be protected from Ayane and Kasumi, who were observing some sort of truce and also sharing stories about a magical island.

And swimsuits. A lot of swimsuits.

"Do you still have any of them?" Irene asked politely.

Both girls were gone in near-literal flashes and back just moments later with their arms full.

Momiji just blinked and watched silently as Kasumi started holding up tiny triangles of cloth strung together with tiny cords. At least Irene eyed them dubiously as well -- or at least that's what Momiji thought. But...

"Wouldn't it make more sense just to be naked?" Momiji finally questioned. It wasn't like the swimsuits would really hide anything.

Kasumi shook her head quickly. "You'd understand if you were wearing one... Hmm..."

"You too, Irene," Ayane added quickly.

Momiji looked quickly to Irene, eyes wide. Was this what she was supposed to be protecting against? But Irene just seemed amused and nodded her consent.

At least she'd still be able to move freely, Momiji decided. And possibly be a good distraction? But volleyball was absolutely out of the question.


End file.
